


Bang, Bang.

by sebastiansroar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansroar/pseuds/sebastiansroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Bang, Bang (2015) is the story of Sebastian Moran (Michael Fassbender), an ex-colonel discharged who finds himself lost in London's routine. Unemployed, with a drinking problem and with nowhere to go, Moran thinks his life is over. Until one day, he meets Jim Moriarty (Andrew Scott), an excentric criminal who asks him to choose. Will he join the most dangerous man in England, or try to survive by himself one more day?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!  
> This is my first story and I'm not an English fluid speaker, so please let me know if I've commited any mistakes.

Sebastian needs to think; he knows that. He can’t just walk in there without a plan, or back up. Years fighting in the Army have taught him that. But he feels like he can wait, not even one more second. He feels Jim’s possible pain as if it was in his own skin. The image of his bosses’ face covered in blood is the only incentive that he needs, and as soon as it passes through his mind he decides to go inside. 

The place chosen by the kidnappers in an old factory; something to do with metal, judging by the machinery that Sebastian’s trained eyes can recognize in the shadows. He has always had that feline quality of being able to see with a notable clarity in dark places. An ability that the time working for Jim had only improved.

His father used to work in a factory like that one. ‘Before he was fired for consuming alcohol in working hours’ mentally added Sebastian with a bitter taste in his mouth. There is dust dancing in the air, and cobwebs extend into every corner. It has been abandoned for a long time. 

It doesn’t take him too much time to localize the place where they keep Jim; he can hear his boss’s voice better than a trained dog recognizes his master’s orders. A voice inside some part of his brain tells him that’s exactly what he is, what Jim made him. A big, blond, stupid dog following orders. 

If he leaves right now, he could take over the entire MCW and become the richest and most dangerous man in England. He just has to walk away, and everything’ll change. But he won’t; he knows that.

And Jim knows too.

He leans an ear against the door to hear what’s being said inside the room, which seems to be some sort of a basement

‘You’re defenceless now, Mister Moriarty. I would recommend that you stop acting like this and cooperate if you prefer your heart to keep beating’ was saying a voice that Sebastian didn’t recognize.

‘I could say the same to you, my dear’. That one was clearly his boss. Moran almost laughs; that was a typical Moriarty’s response. ‘I can tell you that I’m never defenseless. On the other hand, with an undeveloped brain like yours, you are always in disadvantage’. 

While laughing, the sniper charged both his guns and waited for his bosses’ orders, which has clearly noted his presence and was sending him a signal. And suddenly a scream freezes his blood. At first it seems like a cat, growling, but soon it becomes a full-intensity cry of pain in which his boss’s voice transformed.

Sebastian almost enters, but he contained himself when he heard his boss talking again, this time weaker and shakier. 

‘Impressive. I wasn’t expecting you to understand that I was insulting you’. 

‘You are clearly underestimating me, Mister Moriarty’.

‘Again, you are underestimating me, darling. You know, if I had back up, I would tell them that there are five guards in here, and you. That you are not armed and that they could enter NOW!’

And with that, Sebastian goes into the room. The first two shots are clean. The third guard resists for a second, but dies anyways after a second shot. Everything happens quickly, almost without a sound, just as their killings always are. But this one is different. This time, Seb is full of rage, and it only intensifies when he sees Jim’s physical state.

His chest is crossed by new wounds, scars that will never disappear. His face isn’t better; it’s covered in blood just as Sebastian’d imagined before. Standing next to him is the man whose voice Seb heard talking before. He has blond hair, almost white, and a surprised look on his face.

The sniper doesn’t hesitate; he points to the man and shoots him right in the middle of his head. A circle is created in his skin, blood pouring from it in a thin line that falls to the cement ground slowly.

Everything freezes. 

Now it’s just Moriarty and Moran, Jim and Seb again. Nothing disturbs the comfortable silence between them except from their agitated breathing. In their eyes, their moments together float like the dust floats in the air of the whole factory. Every bad day, every good night. The pain and the pleasure of each other’s company, the self-destructive need of spending every burning second of their existences together, fighting and biting, screaming and kissing and simply dying. 

They are the two extra pieces of a puzzle that don’t fit together and mutilate their salient parts, and stitch the ones that they’re missing, just trying to fit. And they never will, and they both know, and they’re telling that to each other in this exact moment. This is just one diminutive second of clarity; there are no lies.

But the equilibrium is perturbed by a shining, silver knife making his way to Jim’s neck, and making both of them scream. 

They both feel a selfish pain for themselves; Jim doesn’t want to die, Seb doesn’t want to be alone. And that’s just how their relationship works.

The last guard falls dead in a matter of seconds, and Seb drops the guns, running to Jim’s side and trying to untie him and stop the blood loss all at once. 

‘Jim…’ he starts, but once more he has nothing to say. They both know what is happening and useless words won’t do. Jim has intelligent words to say, Seb is sure. Words fill with sarcasm and hidden pain that would help both of them, but he can’t talk, because his vocal chords have been cut.. He can only try to breath without success. 

Sebastian doesn’t know what to do, both his hands pressed against his bosses’ neck while blood falls to the ground and life starts to fail.

Jim Moriarty exhales for a last time and Sebastian Moran has to close his eyes.


End file.
